


Azzurrini

by chumy



Series: Azzurrini [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Italian National Team, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: Аквилани рефлекторно порывается зажать Рикардо рот, но тот молчит, глядя в потолок и блаженно улыбается, уступая право ответа.— Ну, мы собирались… собирались…— Собирались выяснить, — милосердно вступает Монтоливо, так же безмятежно пялясь в потолок, — кто лучше отсасывает.
Relationships: Alberto Aquilani/Riccardo Montolivo
Series: Azzurrini [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729471
Kudos: 1





	Azzurrini

Рикардо не любит дождь, становится раздражительным и надоедливым.  
— Сделай мне массаж.  
— Сходи к массажисту.  
— Не хочу. Хочу, чтоб ты. Ты все равно валяешься, ну, Альберто…  
— И меня это вполне устраивает, — но Аквилани встает и перебирается на его кровать. – Опять ноешь.  
— Не ною, у меня шея болит, а ты меня игнорируешь… — Рикардо садится к нему спиной. – Бессердечный.  
— Убери волосы… и рот закрой… — ласково советует Аквилани, проходясь пальцами по шее. Монтоливо, похоже, не врет: реагирует на разминания, морщится, поводит плечами.  
— Сиди спокойно.  
Доменико даже не стучится, заглядывает так, и Альберто готов поклясться, что Монтоливо раздраженно закатывает глаза.  
— Привет, заняты? – уже закрывая за собой дверь и проходя в комнату.  
— Не поверишь, Миммо, — начинает Рикардо, но Альберто обрывает его, сжав пальцы поплотнее.  
— Пока не очень. А чего ты?  
— Скучно, — жалуется Кришито.  
— Ты с кем живешь?  
— С Росси.  
— Пиздишь, Росси прикольный, — зевает Рикардо. Но Кришито не понимает намеков.  
— А что с него толку? Треплется все по телефону. Девушка, что ли, у него.  
— Это бывает, — сочувственно кивает Рикардо, и Альберто давится сдерживаемым смехом. – Девушки, они случаются, Миммо…  
— Ну, я тоже тогда хочу такую девушку, как у Джузеппе, он полчаса рассказывает ей про футбол.  
Аквилани прекрасно понимает, что массаж и возможное продолжение сорваны начисто, поэтому оставляет это дело, садясь рядом. Рикардо демонстративно растягивается на кровати, положив голову ему на колени, но Доменико намеков все еще не понимает.  
— Так пойди, поинтересуйся, где он такую брал и есть ли там еще, — с надеждой прелагает Монтоливо. Кришито морщится.  
— Вот еще.  
— Думаешь, не скажет? – усмехается Альберто, и Рикардо поворачивает голову посмотреть на него. Аквилани как бы невзначай проводит рукой по его волосам – «Успокойся», мол.  
— Даже если скажет… не, а что он мне скажет? В Парме? Не буду я в Парму мотаться…  
Рикардо вздыхает, но Альберто туго наматывает прядь его волос на палец.  
— Миммо, сходи, развлеки Паццини, он тоже скучает. Близнецы в разлуке, все такое, — и Монтоливо собирается возмутиться, что все уже достали повторять это «близнецы», приподнимается, но забывает про накрученные на палец волосы, и дергает, видимо, больно, ложится обратно, сердито морщится. Альберто виновато выпутывает палец.  
Кришито хмурится.  
— Я вам что, мешаю?  
Аквилани рефлекторно порывается зажать Рикардо рот, но тот молчит, глядя в потолок и блаженно улыбается, уступая право ответа.  
— Ну, мы собирались… собирались…  
— Собирались выяснить, — милосердно вступает Монтоливо, так же безмятежно пялясь в потолок, — кто лучше отсасывает.  
Альберто нервно сглатывает, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы стукнуть придурка. Глаза у Миммо округляются.  
— Ч-что?  
— Кто лучше отсасывает, Миммо.  
Доменико растерянно смотрит на Аквилани, тот пожимает плечами и улыбается, опуская глаза, и Кришито нервно теребит шнурок на шее.  
— В… в каком смысле?  
— В прямом, — Рикардо поворачивается на бок и смотрит прямо на него. – Кто больше и лучше отсосал за сезон. Непонятно? Ну, смотри, в первом круге мы отсосали у них один-три, а во втором… Берто, а во втором?  
— Ничья. Никто никого, просто поиграли.  
— Во, отделались легким петтингом, — радостно поясняет Рикардо. Доменико все еще смотрит на него слегка шокированно, но уже не так напряженно. – Но Альберто все равно отсосал круче. Семь-один, у «МЮ», они эстеты, правда?  
— Пошел на хер, — привычно обижается Аквилани. – Про семь-ноль с «Катанией» ты почему-то все время забываешь.  
— Ну ты сравнил, «Катанию» и «Манчестер» в Лиге чемпионов. Отличный отсос, правда, Миммо? Не все так умеют.  
— Чтобы так отсосать в Лиге чемпионов, некоторым туда еще выйти бы неплохо.  
— А это мы непременно. Научимся у вас горловому…  
— Рикардо!  
— Ну что? – удивляется Монтоливо. Мысль о том, что разговоры про горловой минет при Миммо – не лучшая тема для светской беседы, ему в голову как-то не приходила. Впрочем, Доменико поднимается.  
— Я пойду, наверное, там, ну, к кому-нибудь.  
— К пармезанцам сходи, — советует Монтоливо, потягиваясь. Доменико закрывает за собой дверь, в полной уверенности, что совету этому не последует.  
— Невовремя он, — Рикардо садится, убирая волосы с шеи. – Ну?  
— А почему именно к пармезанцам? – интересуется Альберто, нехотя возвращаясь к массажу.  
— А так. Чего они сплавили своего Росси на ребенка?  
— А чего ты сплавил своего Паццини на Мотту?  
— А что ты имеешь против? Блин, ну больно же…  
Альберто внимательно рассматривает покрасневшую кожу – нет, синяков не осталось.  
— Ничего не имею, — отвечает он, вставая, но Рикардо ловит его за руку.  
— Куда? Давай полежим.  
— Дверь не заперта.  
— Пофигу. Я мерзну.  
— Уже пять сборов как не прокатывает, Дино, пора придумать отмазку получше, — улыбается Альберто, высвобождает руку и закрывает дверь.– Кстати, Паццо на тебя обижается.  
— Знаю.  
— И на меня злится.  
— Это тоже знаю, — подтверждает Рикардо, переворачивается на спину, видя, что Аквилани не спешит даже садиться на его кровать. Не в настроении, такое бывает. Все равно вечером тренировка…  
— И?..  
— Не езди по мозгам. Паццо я каждый день вижу уже знаешь который год?  
Альберто знает. И это, и многое другое: про «близнецов», про то, как легко срываться на том, кто рядом, и как трудно поддерживать дистанцию, хотя бы видимость сохранять. Рикардо многое рассказывал по ночам, шепотом в темноте. И умолкал благодарно, когда Альберто перебивал, зная, что назавтра Рикардо будет жалеть о сказанном. Не потому, что лишнее, а потому что «Опять я вчера разнылся, это ты все виноват, слушаешь и слушаешь…»  
Альберто слушал. И хоть и бросал часто в шутку «Опять ты ноешь», но никогда – в таких случаях. Никогда всерьез, чтобы по больному.  
Они сами устанавливали себе границы, и сами же их сметали, раз за разом.  
— И все равно, — лениво возражает Аквилани.  
— Мог бы и привыкнуть… — зевает Рикардо, поворачиваясь на бок. Все правильно, организм знает: нет секса – надо спать, пока есть время.  
— Я?  
— Джампаоло. А ты мог бы разбудить меня к тренировке, правда?  
— Мог бы, — соглашается Альберто. Зря, выходит, Доменико выгнали.  
— А мог бы перестать кокетничать и прийти со мной полежать?  
Альберто хмыкает. Дверь закрыта, и причин отказываться нет, тем более, видно: Рикардо хочет. Хоть просто полежать, но вместе, вдвоем, ни Доменико, ни Джампаоло…  
Но ведь это кончится или сексом, или тем, что оба уснут. А проспать тренировку – далеко не лучшая идея…  
— Ну, ладно, — не дождавшись ответа, Монтоливо пожимает плечами и отворачивается. Аквилани досадливо расстегивает мастерку и подходит к его кровати.  
— Двигайся.  
Они не виделись не так долго; неделю, две, по сравнению с несколькими месяцами – ерунда, но все равно, каждый раз, когда они оказываются в одной постели, им до странности неловко. Будто непонятно, куда деть руки, можно обнять, нельзя… Кровать односпальная. Узкая. И думать-то не о чем…  
Рикардо любит спать с краю, свешивая то руку, то ногу, и Берто все время боится, что он грохнется.  
Альберто любит спать голым, а Рикардо, мерзнущему по ночам, это только на руку.  
Монтоливо двигается, Альберто перелазит через него, возится, устраиваясь, укрываясь, обнимая поперек живота и аккуратно убирая его волосы, лезущие в лицо.  
— Проспим ведь. Оба.  
— Будильник… сейчас поставлю, — Монтоливо тянется за телефоном.  
— Да не надо, спи, я так полежу, просто.  
— Проспим…  
— Не проспим, — Альберто притягивает его к себе. Рикардо оборачивается, и, повинуясь порыву, Аквилани накрывает его губы своими.  
Они не так часто целуются. Потому что вроде и не нужно, вроде не так важно, но на самом деле – просто не хватает смелости поцеловать первым.  
Рикардо закрывает глаза во время поцелуев, всегда, и у него подрагивают ресницы. Альберто заправляет волосы ему за ухо.  
— Может, на хрен сон? – спрашивает Монтоливо, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.  
— Спи. Тренировка вечером, куда… Ночью уже.  
— Обещаешь? – улыбается Рикардо, и Альберто улыбается в ответ.  
— Ага.  
— А утром не тренировка?  
— Утром сначала завтрак! Дино, все, спи.  
Монтоливо смеется, но закрывает глаза, прижимается потесней, просовывает руку под резинку его штанов.

Сначала завтрак; Альберто всегда голодает после секса. Рикардо даже привозит на сборы специально для него пару банок маслин. Аквилани их не любит, но ест, по одной, облизывая пальцы, и этот компромисс с самим собой смешит Дино.  
«А дома у девушек ты тоже первым делом к холодильнику, как саранча?» — спрашивает он, и получает кулаком в бок, моментально. Альберто не бьет, так, тычет в него костяшками, вместо «Заткнись, чучело, сколько можно», но у Рикардо очень светлая, тонкая кожа, и синяки появляются даже от этого.  
И засосы на ней видны, всегда, очень отчетливо, как бы Альберто не старался быть осторожней. Невозможно. Дино не обижается. Невозможно. Альберто спасает только смуглая кожа.  
Даже Чигарини в душе, проходя мимо Рикардо, ловит его за поднятый локоть.  
— Боже, Рикардо, он тебя что, бьет? – рассматривая синяки на ребрах. Их всего-то штуки четыре, и два уже сходят, а два – за свежие неудачные шутки.  
— Бьет, – подтверждает Монтоливо, делая обиженное лицо.  
— Ну что творится-то, Аквилани бьет Монтоливо! – Лука всплескивает руками. На его возглас из кабинок высовываются другие.  
— Лука, не лезь, может, за дело! – советует из дальней Кришито. Парни смеются. Дино мотает намыленной головой, и пена с волос попадает Чигарини в глаза. Он с воплем бросается на Монтоливо, тот поскальзывается, и они падают вместе. Рикардо, потирая бедро, констатирует грустно:  
— Синяк будет.  
— Эй, Чигарини бьет Монтоливо, все сюда! – это уже Росси, и все снова закатываются, включая пострадавших, пока не приходит капитан и не обещает «выкинуть клоунов из душевой».  
Как правило, Рикардо засыпает быстро. Не страдает бессонницей перед важными играми, не переживает по ночам из-за поражений; он вообще спит много, когда нечем заняться, когда просто есть время. Альберто столько спать не может, дразнит Монтоливо «сурком», но полежать рядом обычно соглашается.  
Потому что рядом быть хочется все время, а на поле и тренировке думать надо не о том. И так мало, так мало времени, что Альберто, хоть и чувствует себя виноватым, не заставляет Рикардо разбираться с обидами Паццини. И взгляд не отводит, когда Джампаоло смотрит на него.  
«Ты и так все остальное время с ним, Паццо. Паццо, ты ничего не понимаешь…»  
Рикардо клянется, что ни слова не рассказывал Джампаоло. И тот ни разу, мол, вида не подал, не обмолвился, что догадывается о чем-то.  
Они играют вместе еще с «Аталанта Примавера», и Берто не то чтобы не верит, но не понимает, как так можно, за столько лет не научиться читать Рикардо как открытую книгу.  
Догадывается же Росси.  
Подсаживается в столовой за их столик, поддерживает обычный треп о тренировках и неожиданно интересуется у Монтоливо, вполголоса, вкрадчиво, нельзя ли ночью стонать потише, мол, палево. Альберто даже слов не находит, что сказать, как отмазаться, а Дино смотрит на него, бледный, сжимает в кулаке вилку.  
Громко нельзя, даже разговаривать вслух нет возможности, слышно. Поэтому Рикардо кусает губы, утыкается лбом в плечо Аквилани, в шею, между лопаток, лишь бы потише, но не стонать не может.  
— Да я никому не скажу, — отмахивается Росси. – Но Доменико может услышать.  
Альберто очень хочется обернуться на столик, за которым Чигарини с Дессеной. Ему кажется, они знают, Росси сказал, им-то точно…  
Джузеппе следит за его метанием слегка снисходительно.  
— Альберто, я же сказал, никому. Хочешь, чтоб я поклялся?  
— Да, — вырывается у Аквилани раньше, чем подумать успевает, и Рикардо хмурится.  
— Берто, ну…  
— Никому, — обещает Росси серьезно, прижимая к губам крестик, который достал из-под футболки. – Но вы потише все-таки. Миммо может не догадаться раз, другой, но не каждый.  
Вот и этой ночью надо будет потише. Рот ему затыкать, что ли? Альберто и так каждый раз шепчет как молитву это «тише, тихо, тихо…».  
Монтоливо рассказывал ему потом – Аквилани доел быстро и ушел, оставив их с Джузеппе, не мог он, просто не мог – что Беппо на их стороне. Сам не знал, что за сторона, но убеждал Берто – все нормально, Росси не выдаст, надо только поосторожней.  
— Как он догадался-то? – Аквилани нервно теребил в руках резинку для волос, по привычке. Подстригся, а привычка осталась, и он все время утаскивал резинку у Рикардо.  
— Говорит, опыт, — хмыкнул Рикардо. – Я так понял, у него отношения.  
— Девушка?  
— Какая девушка, ты слепой, что ли? Или дурак?  
— Слушай, может, Дессена?  
— Да, все-таки дурак, — вздохнул Монтоливо, вытягиваясь на кровати. – Альберто, стал бы Дессена тогда его сплавлять к Доменико?  
— Ну ладно, ну, дурак… — Аквилани уткнулся лбом в колени. –Ладно, Дино…  
— Да не переживай ты, — успокоительно посоветовал Монтоливо. – Ну, спалились. Но не на всю же сборную.  
— Еще не хватало.  
Дино поджал губы и не ответил.  
Надо тише этой ночью, надо поосторожнее, надо что-то решать, это неприятно. Раньше в этом не было необходимости, такая неопределенность устраивала обоих, а теперь…  
Который раз уже Альберто, прощаясь с ним, боится, что Дино скажет что-нибудь вроде «Я тебе позвоню» или «Позвони мне». Но Монтоливо не говорит. И Аквилани не говорит.

Альберто, конечно, засыпает, хоть и не собирался. Уж очень Монтоливо теплый, обнимает сонно, ладонь на пояснице, так привычно… К счастью, все это не впервые, и будильник Рикардо все-таки поставил.  
Вставать так не хочется, но выбора нет. Рикардо толкается, не открывая глаз, но он уже проснулся, Аквилани знает. Просто ему надо меньше времени на сборы.  
— Иди, и не копайся там, — бормочет он в подушку. – Слышишь?  
— Слышу…  
Когда Альберто возвращается из ванной, Монтоливо, уже совершенно проснувшийся, надевает кроссовки.  
— Если я еще раз лягу спать одетым, убей меня, — хмуро просит он и уходит умываться, наступая на задники незашнурованной обуви. Альберто задумчиво смотрит ему вслед. Это странно, обычно Рикардо встает совершенно нормально, как выключателем щелкнули. Минуты полторы после будильника валяется с закрытыми глазами, но никогда не засыпает снова.  
— Да ладно, не очень помялось. Чему мяться-то?  
— Карма помялась, — бурчит Монтоливо, бросая в сумку шампунь и расческу.  
— Нет у тебя кармы, — Аквилани вдруг прижимает его, удивленного, к стене. – Понял? Мы ее давно уже вытрахали.  
Монтоливо не улыбается дурацко-грубой шутке, даже глаза совсем серьезные, когда он отвечает «Понял» и сразу целует Альберто, жадно, жестко, коротко. После поцелуя Берто его не отпускает, прижимая локти к стене, и смотрит в глаза. Прижавшись своим лбом ко лбу Рикардо.  
Невозможно, Дино.  
Потом, отпустив одну руку, гладит его по щеке.  
Не-воз-мож-но.  
— Идти надо, — почти неслышно шепчет Монтоливо.  
— Надо.  
— Пойдем?  
— Пойдем…  
Очень хочется кулаком по стене с размаху.  
Непонятно, как же дальше, но так больше – невозможно. Все фразы, в которых можно усмотреть двойной смысл – эхом в голове.  
«Я хочу, чтобы ты».  
«И меня это вполне устраивает».  
«Нет у тебя…»  
«Надо».

**Author's Note:**

> Голубые дети голубой эскадры.   
> Написано в 2007.


End file.
